


you and me of the 10,000 wars

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Siblings, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle and they're still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me of the 10,000 wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Happy birthday, BB!
> 
>  
> 
> This is (future as if this writing) post-canon speculative fic, spoilers for the last season abound.

It was peaceful at last. 

Stanford settled onto the porch swing with a deep, relieved sigh and adjusted his glasses, a broom still resting in his stiff-fingered grip. All of his hard work and all of his travels and they’d somehow still managed to end up back where they’d started, with the world safe from Bill’s reign, the kids free to enjoy the last remaining days of their summer vacation, and Gravity Falls back to its usual shade of weirdness. The children were upstairs, sleeping after the battle they'd participated in - and hopefully free of nightmares.

“Awright,” Stan said, emerging from the Mystery Shack, dusting his palms, “I think I got all of the gnomes out the back. My socks’re filled with rainbow-colored puke but the rest of the store is clear and clean.”

“Good,” Stanford muttered. “You need to do the laundry anyway.”

“Don’t rag on my lifestyle choices, man.”

“I’m not ‘ragging’” Stanford sniffed. “I’m trying to re-establish some order in this house. You need clean clothing and the children need to be fed.”

“Heh. You sound like mom.”

“Mom sounds like Harvey Firestein after two packs of cigarettes.” They shared a look. In spite of himself, Stanford smiled. “You did a good job back there. You still have the old one-two punch.”

“Anger keeps my fists strong. And Metamucil – that stuff’ll really clean you out.”

Ford laughed quietly. “I think I might have been a little harsh on you before. I’ve seen you with the twins now –and I know what a good uncle you are to them. Especially with Mabel – and we both know how that girl need a little looking after.”

“Give her some credit – she’s toughened up a lot over the past summer.” 

“She has.” Ford frowns thoughtfully. “You don’t think she hates me?”

“Mabel? That kid’s incapable of hate! Except for Bill. And probably peas and carrots.”

“That’s really good to hear,” he admits. “I’ve been a little hard on them. Both of them. I just…didn’t want to repeat the mistakes we both made. We’ve wasted too many good years fighting.”

“Your freak-outs, my jealousy…it all seems kinda small when you’re trying to kill an ancient magic triangle.”

“…Completely justified anxiety, but yes.” Stan’s eyes narrowed but Ford grinned. “Let’s just say that we both deserve a fresh start.”

“Agreed.” He raised an eyebrow as Stan brought forth two large cans of lager from the inside of his breast pocket. “Beer? This early at night?”

“Eh, we’ve earned it.” He handed one of the lukewarm beers to his twin and held it up in a toast. “To us?”

“To us,” he agreed.

When they clicked cans foam spilled over their wrists, causing both of them to burst into a loud wave of laughter. They mopped their dirty fingers against their ragged, battle-torn clothing. 

“You’re a pretty good older brother, you know,” Stan observed between sips.

“Stan, I’m only fifteen minutes older than you...” Ford said.

“That’s the spirit,” he said. 

And for the first time in thirty years, the two men watched the sun set over a peaceful Gravity Falls evening.


End file.
